


Heart Breakers

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim carshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John is missing Charlotte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get from another day  
> Living so hard you never get paid  
> Makes you sad gonna make you mad  
> Blame it on someone else  
> People caught against the wall  
> The quicker they stand the sooner they fall  
> Singing that you don't waste your time  
> Talking to the people singing  
> Stay out of my heart.  
> Stay out of my heart. 
> 
> Word's and music: The River Detectives.

"Are you gonna move your arse or what john". 

"I, don't know Jim".

"Christ almighty John"... You got over. "Anna" quicker than this even,told her too get on her bike when she came back six months later. Stop moping! 

"Things were different this time". We were engaged i loved her. 

"You told me, that it felt like you were playing a part in some else's life" with Charlotte. 

" I, know that's what i said". It's not like turning a effing tap off on your feelings! 

"What not even after two weeks, john..... Theirs plenty more fish in the sea mate? If it's meant to be it'll be. 

"Piss off you prick" trying too chear me up, jim "with your shit metaphors. 

"You said. Charlotte, was flirting with all the waiters". And buggered off when that hen party arrived. 

" Don't say you weren't warned john". I told you that she was shaggin behind your back mate. 

"Alright jim no one likes a smart arse" 

"What's this shite your watching John" 

"Something that was on me. Sky planner!" 

"Get the footy on,were missing. City vs Liverpool" "Anyway, john i take it you're giving up on women from now on." 

"Too right Jim, thinking of becoming a priest?" 

"Yeah right john", I, can remember sitting in your mam's kitchen that. Saturday with your dad when your mam came down stairs shouting, " Jesus, and Mary chain " have you seen this utter filth your son has been reading. Ian!

Fcking pissed myself laughing. The look on your old man's face as well trying not too laugh, when you're mam was waving one of your. Porno mags in the air with the pages stuck together? 

Nearly gave me a coronary, when you answered back to what would. Father Ted say john, you're answer was a classic. "Bless me Father for I've sinned and. I'm a low life will i still be able to see? I'd nothing to do with it. The Devil made me do it. Don't put the blame on me. It's a travesty. Your old man laughing his head off and the look your mam gave him. 

Talk about kicking a man when he's down jim. Anyway what about that gig we played in. Manchester six months ago, you checking out that. Irish bird, then at the end of, like a bat out of hell a pair of knickers came flying in your direction! I think she fancied you their jim.

Yeah well. John i saw you checking out her red haired friend?

Anyway where are we going jim....." The Bar"! You're Paul's waiting for us. Just think John, if you're dog died we'd have ourselves a. Country and western hit. 

Real funny jim, move it.


	2. The Bar

" What time do you call this! I said half past jim. "

"Keep your hair on paul it's only quarter too" and you can guess why were late. Anyway do you have a curfew or what? 

"Aye he does, surprised. Claire, let you out did you get your pocket money then". 

"You might be me twin brother." John, but watch it, aye only by two minutes paul. 

" Christ almighty ", were supposed to be cheering. John up after getting dumped by. "Charlotte" not arguing with each other, who's getting the beers in. 

" Pau.......John, that's who" 

John, was standing at the bar getting the beers in when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi-ya," John what you doing here! 

Same as you. Kayleigh, are you feeling better? heard from. Kath that you had phoned in sick this morning, you joining the. Friday club, what was it again something about coming out of both ends,you'd better watch out. 

Why, john, cause, head office kicked. Dave Thompson's arse this morning something to do with the amount of absenteeism. And he's on the war path, starting. Monday there's going to be a crack down on anyone who's been absent more than twice in the last three months. Without a good reason, is getting pulled in to the office. 

You with your boyfriend. Kayleigh, no my sister Mandy and Elsie off work! 

You with your girlfriend. John, no me brother Paul and me mate Jim. 

Are you going to have a go at the. Karaoke later on then john? 

"Alright who's the smart arse" 

"What you on about John" 

"An effing karaoke that's what!" 

"I didn't know. Bro!", thought that was tomorrow night why don't you like them. 

"Tell him. Jim".

"A bit of a touchy subject". Paul, John and Charlotte used too take part, they used to win a bit of cash as well. 

"What was their song then. Jim"?

"You know that one with" Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton. Islands in the stream, wasn't it. John, pretty good rendition. 

"What. John a new romantic", didn't know you had it in you mate. 

"Alright takin the Piss". Paul! 

"Who was that, you were talking to at the bar".

"Kayleigh", she works at the same place as me. 

"She looks a bit of alright! John" 

"Watch it. Jim" fcking stay away from her caprice. 

"Alright. John" Keep your hair on? 

"Something going on their john that you want to tell your big brother" 

"No"

"How, many pints has. John had jim, not that many. Paul. 

"Shit, Paul he's going too sing that song"? 

" What, song"!

Here I am, I'm playing day dreaming fool again 

My favourite game 

And you are the one who's got my head in the 

Clouds above 

You're the one that i love and 

You're my baby,you're my favourite waste of time 

My baby, you're my favourite waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Favourite waste of time songwriters: Crenshaw Marshal 
> 
> Islands in the stream songwriters: Dolly Parton, Kenny Rodgers


	3. Walk Of Shame.

"Fuck, Jim we'll have to rescue. John". 

" Sorry, ladies but. John has too go"!

" Spoilsport! "

"Elsie"

"Show, some respect!" 

"Jesuso. Kayleigh you'd think that you fancied him or something "?

"How much has he had too drink. Jim!"

"Same as. Paul?" 

"For fucksake, knew it what a fucking lightweight"? 

"Here, Jim let's get him out in the fresh air".

"John..... John," 

"What, where am i "! 

"Your outside. THE BAR" remember. John"

"Yeah remember now" 

John, parked in his usual space took his seatbelt off. And clocked the usual suspects in the smokers Hut, got out, locked up and headed towards the. Staff entrance and clocked in.

John, went to his office and sat down. Kath came in smiling. "What john asked"! 

Never mind. I, thought i knew you from our. Y.T.S, days your a bit of a. Darkhorse. John Redmond.? What, you on about kath? Didn't know i worked with a rock star. Don't know about that. Kath! Modest with it aswell, you on. Friday night and you're. Karaoke singing absolutely brilliant. Shit what was i singing the memory is a bit hazy here. Island's in the stream,a few of the girls had tears in their eyes and that other one by. What's his name? "Paul Owen". Owen Paul, you mean, kath. That's it. John, you're my favourite waste of time, do you not remember who you were singing it too.

"No who. Kayleigh!"


End file.
